Welcome to Cherrywood Psychiatric Hospital!
by Rain.Fall.Drop
Summary: Here we have patients with one of the strangest disorders we have ever seen. They believe they are countries. How strange is that? Though it is a little strange how the government is keeping this very hush hush. Maybe they are actually nations, you never know.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>The nurse smiled at the young man in front of her. Such a nice person she thought, he obviously didn't belong here. Maybe he made a mistake and ended up here; it wasn't a rare occurrence, just last week a woman who was supposed to be at the hospital just across the street showed up confused as to why there wasn't anyone there who could treat her fractured wrist. She glanced at her clipboard.<p>

**Patient Name:** Alfred F. Jones 

**Age: **19

"Alfred Jones is it?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am" he flashed a smile at her and she smiled back.

"Do you have any nicknames you would like us to refer you as?"

"Well it's not exactly a nickname it's more like my actual name."

She stared at him puzzled. "Can you explain?"

"My real name, hasn't anyone told you?"

The nurse shook her head.

"Then allow me to introduce myself , I am the United States of America or just America for short." He beamed.

There was no doubt about it now; this was where he was meant to be. The nurse offered a tight lipped smile.

"Welcome to Cherrywood Psychiatric Hospital America."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Sorry for that short chapter! I've seen this idea in different fics but either they're abandoned or the author hasn't updated in like 2 years. So I decided to make one. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited or reviewed. Also thanks to Miistical for being my beta for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>5 hours earlier<p>

The first thing Alfred saw when he woke up was a blonde petite woman with hands on her hips. A frown was deeply etched onto her face. She was wearing a formal dress and her hair was up in a tight bun.

"Alfred, what is the meaning of this?" She demanded waving a sheet of paper in the air.

Alfred, simply too much in a daze to comprehend what was going on, merely shrugged.

"Not only have you hidden this report card from me but you received an A minus! I sent you to college for a reason. Honestly I raised you better than that! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Alfred now somewhat understanding the situation asked the first questions that popped into his head. "Who are you? What are you doing in my room? Wait, where am I?"

A loud smack resounded in the room. "I've had it up to here with you Alfred! You need to grow up and act mature for once."

Alfred rubbed his cheek. Who was this crazy lady anyway? "I don't even know you, why did you hit me?"

"Get dressed. We leave in 15 minutes." With that she spun around and closed the door.

Alfred looked around finally noticing that he was not in his apartment. Where was this? Was somebody playing a prank on him or something? "It's probably Prussia," he muttered to himself getting up. It wasn't Prussia's type of prank though. Maybe Iggy decided he had enough of Alfred and did this. Who knew that old bastard had it in him?

He got up and walked towards the closet. Alfred threw the doors open. A row of button up dress shirts and slacks greeted him. He groaned England needed to learn how to prank someone properly.

* * *

><p>Alfred walked out of his room 13 minutes later to a great hallway. He stepped on the shiny marble floor staring at the numerous doors that were lined up against the walls. He took tentative steps towards the end of the hall. It split up in two ways. He went right and down some stairs. Alfred subconsciously hoped that is was the wrong way so he wouldn't have to see that woman.<p>

"What on earth are you wearing," the woman from before screeched.

Alfred ignored her. "Tell England that his prank failed and is lame. Also do you have any food cuz' I'm kinda starving."

She glared at him, "Alfred stop trying to act funny. Also, smooth down that cowlick. You make me ashamed to call you my son." Does she always sound like she's on constant PMS? He would just have to bear with it until he left.

"I'm not your son and I prefer being called America."

"America?" she repeated, "Countries are not people Alfred; you cannot refer to them as such."

"Yeah, my name: The United States of America. Wait, did Iggy not tell you that we're countries. Oh man, he's gonna be pissed that I told you."

The lady looked as if she was about to kill him and then her face went emotionless. "At this point I don't care who you are, but we're running late and you need to be there. Your father will be waiting for us."

With that she briskly tugged on Alfred's arm and dragged him to a room that appeared to be a large room. There were rows of sparkling new cars. The woman glided over to a black car. She shoved him in the back and got into the driver's seat. During the car ride Alfred became sure of two things: One, she was crazy. Two, he had just been kidnapped.

They arrived at a large estate with roses decorating the outside. As she slowed down when they reached the front door, she leaned over and said, "Don't embarrass our family."

Alfred only nodded in reply.

The front door opened. A plump man in a suit was outside. "Miss Samantha it is a pleasure to see you decided attend."

"I would not dare miss it," she responded.

Samantha got out and Alfred followed her. She threw the keys towards the plump man. "Park it carefully so you don't get any dirt on it. That car is worth more than you'll ever make."

"That's very not nice," said Alfred.

Her blue eyes burned into his in a glare. "Not now Alfred, "she hissed.

They walked towards the front doors.

"Allow me to escort you to the ballroom where the gala is being held," a man said.

Samantha nodded and trailed him. Alfred could hear the music mixed with sound of chatter already. He inwardly groaned. This was going to be one of those boring event thingies. He still wasn't sure why he was with her. Fear, he concluded. She was almost as scary as Mattie after Alfred had accidentally upset him. He shivered as he remembered the time when he made Alfred cry by pointing out all his flaws.

"Samantha dear!" A woman in her mid-thirties approached Samantha. They kissed each other's cheeks, "Alfred is growing up as a fine young man."

His eyes traveled around the room. Giggling arose in a corner where a blond man and a brunette half his age were flirting.

"...oh Miranda, I couldn't ask for a better son," Samantha said.

"Weren't you just saying that you were ashamed to call me your son?" Alfred inquired.

Her face grew red and she started laughing. "I was only joking. You know how I love to tease you."

"Uhuh," he answered.

Miranda appeared perturbed. She forced a smile at them and walked away.

Samantha frowned at Alfred before turning her gaze to the blonde from earlier. He was now alone drinking from a glass of wine.

"Robert!" Samantha called.

"Honey, I was just looking for you," the man said.

"Are you the dude that was flirting with that chick in the corner?"

Samantha gasped. "You said you wouldn't tonight Robert."

"Do you honestly trust your son more than me?" He hissed.

Samantha's face went slack. "Alfred hasn't been himself today," she mumbled. "I'm sorry for doubting you Robert."

"That's okay sweetie," he said.

"Pervert," Alfred coughed.

"Can you speak up Alfred?" Robert demanded.

"I said pervert. I mean sure Samantha acts really rude, scares me and is always yelling at me, but there are certain boundaries that shouldn't be crossed." Alfred took a breath, "what I'm trying to say is you need to treat a lady with respect."

"Respect?" He jeered, "What does a kid like know about respect? Tell him Samantha."

"Robert not right now," she pleaded.

He gave her a look that screamed 'I'll make you sorry if you don't do what I say.'

"I was trying to remain presentable in public yet it seems I cannot, "she admitted. She turned to Alfred. "You embarrassed me in front of my friends and don't think for one second I've forgotten about your A minus. This morning was another example, when you were calling yourself America. What your father says is true you, Alfred F. Jones are a little annoying brat with no respect."

"For the last time my name is America," cried an irritated Alfred.

Everyone who wasn't looking before was staring at the small, dysfunctional family

The adult Jones' faces went pale. Their reputation just went up in flames and got run over by a truck.

"And I'm not even your son. I should take you guys to a mental hospital because you clearly aren't sane." Alfred continued.

"Fine let's go now," Robert muttered. He dragged his wife and Alfred to the car waiting for them.

"Dude I was just joking about the whole mental hospital thing. As long as you let me go I could care less about what happens to you, "Alfred broke the silence.

There was no reply and they kept driving. Soon they arrived at a big institution. 'Cherrywood Psychiatric Hospital' was displayed at the front of the heavy metal gates. The paint was chipped and the grass was dead. They came to a stop.

"Get off," he ordered.

Robert and Alfred left the car. Robert roughly pushed Alfred through the doors. He took a sheet of paper, scrawled some words on it, and gave it to the receptionist, and then he left.

'Good riddance' thought Alfred.

"A nurse should arrive shortly to meet with you," the receptionist informed.

"Wait I don't belong here. I'm not crazy." Alfred insisted.

"Crazy or not you need to stay here until we confirm you are not insane."

That would be easy seeing as Alfred was completely sane. Maybe he should call his boss to come get him. Alfred had no idea where he was.

"Alfred Jones is it?" A nurse asked. He smiled. He would correct her later. Now he could relax because anyone could see Alfred was not crazy. Anyone would know personifications of countries exist.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I probably uploaded this story at the worst possible time. Nevertheless, I shall continue updating even though finals are stupid. Putting that aside, does anyone have any suggestions for the next character to show up? If you do please leave them in the reviews. Take care and bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and/or followed. It really means**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Alfred lay still on his bed staring at the cracked white ceiling. He couldn't sleep. It was to be expected; he was stuck somewhere he didn't belong. Psychiatric hospitals were only for nut-jobs and weirdoes. Alfred was neither. Why was he even in here?<p>

A loud scream followed by laughter interrupted his train of thoughts. He shuddered and pulled his blanket closer around his body. When was England going to admit his prank, and maybe come to pick him up? Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice told Alfred it wasn't a prank, but he paid it no heed. If he admitted that then... No! If it's not a prank it has to be a dream. Albeit it was a very strange dream, but a dream nevertheless.

His mind wandered to other things. He was stuck there and he wouldn't get a phone call until next week. The phone call from this week was already wasted on his boss.

_~Flashback~_

_'C'mon just let me leave and I'll be on my way,' Alfred pleaded._

_'I'm sorry. There are certain regulations in place and once you're admitted, you don't leave until you are mental illness free,' the nurse whose name was Marie answered._

_'Please. I'm not crazy and I don't belong here,' Alfred repeated the phrase he told all the nurses._

_Marie sighed, 'You do have a phone call this week. I think you should call a friend. Perhaps you'll be more reasonable then.' She added the last part quietly, although Alfred could still hear her._

_Alfred opened his mouth to counter then quickly shut it. He knew the perfect place to call. Who better than to preach his sanity than the president?_

_~End flashback~_

Alfred let out a huge yawn. He was so sleepy. Hopefully in the morning he'd wake up back in his bed and forget about this horrible dream.

* * *

><p>"Wake up sleepy head!" A lady wearing a bright smile chirped. "You've got a busy busy schedule ahead of you, so hustle up!"<p>

Alfred's eyes snapped open. The nightmare resumed.

The peppy ginger lady continued," to start you have to go to breakfast in five minutes. You arrived last night; you wouldn't know where the dining hall is. I'll show you when you get dressed. Where was I? Oh! After breakfast you have crafts with the nurses. How fun! Following that you have an appointment with Dr. Prichard. Later, you have read aloud with some of the volunteers. Do you like reading? By then lunch will be served in your room. Next group time with the other patients will be held. I just know you'll make many friends! You get an hour of free time before dinner and then you can go to bed," the lady took a deep breath. "Do you have any questions?"

"What happens after-" Alfred started.

"Oh right! My name is Ellie. Look at the time! I'll leave the room so you can change," Ellie beamed. She turned and left the room.

Ellie led Alfred down many corridors. Each one looked the same, with their cracked walls and chipping paint. All had the same dingy stench of lemon disinfectant mixed with something foul. Water stains mottled the dirty yellow ceiling.

"And here is the dining hall!" declared Ellie.

After being dragged through many halls, he wasn't sure how he would get there on time every day.

As if reading his mine Ellie said, "Don't worry about not being able to find the dining hall. Here's a map."

She held out a folded piece of paper.

"I should get going. If you need help just get one of the nurses," Ellie left.

Alfred glanced around. The dining hall seemed empty. He strode up to the buffet style tables filled with food. As he came nearer, he couldn't help but groan out loud. The 'food 'looked like some strange mushy unidentifiable substance. If it couldn't get any worse, there were no hamburgers. Alfred's stomach churned and he decided that he wasn't hungry.

How would he survive? Alfred still had a glimmer of hope that his boss would call back.

_~Flashback~_

_Alfred dialed the special number reserved for the communication between him and the president._

_'Vrrrrrr vrrrrrrrrrr vrrrrrrrr vrrrrrrrr. Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system XXX-XXX-XXXX. At the tone please leave a message. After you have finished recording hang up or press one for more options.'_

_Alfred gulped. His boss had always picked up._

_'Hey Boss, this is Am-Alfred,' he mentally cursed. He would get out faster if he used Alfred instead, "there's been a misunderstanding and um I'm kinda stuck in a mental hospital. Uh can you please pick me up?'_

_Marie came back._

_'Did they not answer?'_

_Alfred shook his head._

_'Come this way. We have to get your room set up,' Marie said._

_~End Flashback~_

"Did you hear about Kaitlyn? Oh my God!" he dropped his voice."I hear she's pregnant."

Collective gasps were heard around the room. Alfred fought the urge to roll his eyes. This was supposed to be craft time, but the nurses were just gossiping. Not that he wanted to do crafts; he just wanted to go without the scandalous news.

"Who's the father?" a voice asked.

"That's the thing. Nobody knows," he replied.

"It's 9:00. You," one of the nurses pointed towards Alfred."Craft time is over you need to go now." She turned around and continued talking about Kaitlyn.

Alfred sped out of the room faster than you can say 'Jack's probably the father.'

Was read aloud after this? He wondered.

"Hello," a voice rang out making Alfred jump."You must be my next patient. Come on in."

A woman with short brown hair made motions for Alfred to enter.

"Are you Dr. Pissrichard?" He inquired.

Her eyes widened.

"No, it's Dr. Prichard," she asserted.

"That's what I said," replied Alfred.

"It says here that you think you're a country. Why is that?" Prichard changed the subject.

"That's what I am. I can't deny my identity for any much longer." Alfred knew that it was useless to go against his true self by rejecting his official name.

"How did you find out you were a 'country'?"

Alfred shrugged.

"I just knew," he explained.

"Your mother is very worried about you. She said-"

"That's not my mom, that was just some crazy person. She should be in here instead of me." Alfred insisted.

"And why is that?" Prichard asked.

"I don't have a mother. I'm the United States of America," he voiced.

The session carried on with Alfred refusing to answer any of the doctor's questions.

"The session is over. I do wish next time you can make an effort," she commented.

Alfred got up and departed the room. He was tired already and he still had read aloud before lunch.

* * *

><p>"Once upon a time there was a princess who lived in a tower," Mark, one of the volunteers, counted.<p>

"Is this going to be one of those sexist stories where the prince saves the princess?" Alfred asked.

"Why don't we find out?" Mark responded.

"She had a very evil stepmother-"

"So this is one of those sexist stories! Why isn't the stepfather evil instead?" Alfred demanded.

"Okay then: She had a very evil stepfather who wanted her gone," Mark read. "He wanted the riches that the princess' mother left her."

"Wasn't she in a tower?"

"Alfred please stop interrupting, I'll get to it soon. She was in the tower because her stepfather wanted her out of the way. Every day the princess sat on the windowsill wishing she could be outside for she could not as there were no doors. The smell of the flowers was very enticing," Mark paused. "Are you sleeping Alfred?"

Alfred's head jolted up."Of course not I was uh I was just um yeah."

"One day a dragon came by to see the princess.

'Beautiful princess why must you be so sad?' he said.

'I want to explore the outside,' the princess replied.

'Climb on my back," offered the dragon. 'I shall show you many wonders beyond your belief.'

The princess took the dragons offer and flew out of the tower. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw all the strange animals and gorgeous plants. All dreams come to an end and she returned to her tower.

'I will come back for you tomorrow," he promised.

"Ewww bestiality," complained Alfred.

Mark ignored him. "The dragon fulfilled his promise. Before long they fell in love. But they could never be together because he was a dragon. The princess felt saddened by this.

'Why do you look so sad?' The dragon asked her.

'I love you but we can never be together.'

The book closed with a loud clap.

"For the last time Alfred please wake up," Mark exasperatedly spoke.

"Wha- I'm sorry, something about Princess What-Her-Face and an evil stepfather," Alfred drawled.

Mark huffed in irritation.

"That was in the first page," he muttered. His eye was doing a weird twitchy thing.

"You know what? I think it's time for lunch. Goodbye Alfred," Mark announced.

* * *

><p>It came to no surprise to Alfred that lunch was the same slop from breakfast. It was supposed to be chicken and rice, but Alfred knew better. It could barely pass as edible material. Hold on, was it edible?<p>

He poked it with his fork. He scooped it up and ate some of it. It was disgusting. Somehow worse that England's cooking. Still he had to keep his strength up, so he continued eating regardless of the tears streaming down his face.

He shuffled under the covers of the bed. The worst part of his day was yet to come: Group time with the crazies.

* * *

><p>"I'm actually a fairy. I have wings and I can fly! Last time though, I ended up in the ER," she remarked.<p>

"Wow that's so cool!"

Alfred couldn't help to feel a little pity for them. They were his people and they were suffering from weird delusions. It was Alfred's turn now.

"I am America and I'm like two hundred and something years old," Alfred proclaimed.

There was a moment of silence before someone yelled out,"Dats crazy!" There were other murmurs of agreement.

Alfred felt annoyance. It was normal to be a fairy, but being a country was crazy? He shook his head as he listened to the next person.

"I'm Richie and I'm actually a vampire. I was imprisoned here after they found me drinking animal blood. It against my morals to drink human blood, you know?" Richard confessed.

"You're an okay person Richie. I admire your willingness to act contradictory towards regular vampire habits," Fairy girl observed.

Everyone in the circle nodded except for Alfred who was too busy trying to wrap his mind around the whole ordeal.

"I'm Kevin and I don't like eating. I don't need to eat. I live off of photosynthesis and positive energy," the guy named Kevin conceded.

"Hey! I do that too!" shouted a girl.

They got into an animated conversation. The rest of the group chattered with one another.

"Did you hear that guy who thought he was a country? What a nut job!"

Alfred waited until it was time for the session to be over. Instead of using his free time, Alfred crawled into his bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>The phone rang.<p>

"This is Cherrywood Psychiatric Hospital. How may I help you?"

"Don't you have a patient who thinks they're a country?"

"That's confidential information."

"We have another one over here."

A pause, "I think it would be best to transfer them over here."

"I agree. I will talk to my superiors straight away."

"I will do the same."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry I meant to update earlier! My next update may come sooner cuz I have a day off. Also, I have no idea how psychiatric hospitals work soooo I apoligize if I got it completely wrong. And happy Valentines day to all (even if it's night time where I live).**


End file.
